


Jongdae e os tios babões

by SoulHunter2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Gen, OT9 (EXO), a bit of comedy, exolipse, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulHunter2/pseuds/SoulHunter2
Summary: Jongdae está em Incheon resolvendo alguns problemas quando sua esposa liga avisando que está indo para o hospital porque suas contrações começaram um pouco antes da hora. Como o bebê vai nascer começa uma corrida contra o tempo, com Jongdae ligando para seus melhores amigos e eles largando tudo para ajudá-lo a chegar a tempo no hospital (e para estarem com ele nesse momento tão importante, mesmo que não todos fisicamente).
Comments: 24
Kudos: 28
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Jongdae e os tios babões

**Author's Note:**

> Saudações.
> 
> Esta história faz parte do Exolipse Fic Fest. Eu peguei o tema #69, e estou muito feliz por ter conseguido pegar esse tema, que me encantou logo de primeira quando vi a tabela. E também fiquei feliz por conseguido terminar essa história, mesmo com todos os imprevistos (até escrevi parte dela quase dormindo).
> 
> Agradeço e dedico essa fic a minha saeng, L., que além de acompanhar o projeto, fez o todo o trabalho de betagem.
> 
> Espero que gostem.

_Em algum lugar de Incheon, 29 de abril de 2020._

Jongdae estava ansioso naquele dia.

Não que isso fosse estranho ou incomum. Afinal, quem nunca sentiu algum tipo de ansiedade na vida?

E isso era até algo comum, sendo parte de um grupo tão famoso e reconhecido como era o EXO. Afinal, como não se sentir ansioso a cada comeback, a cada projeto - seja em grupo ou solo - criado e apresentado? Como não se sentir ansioso pelo contato com os fãs e com a energia que eles traziam para sua vida?

Chen adorava essa energia criativa, esse carinho que recebia dos fãs, dos amigos, da vida. Era uma rotina cansativa? Sim, ele não podia negar, mas era algo que ele não imaginaria viver sem.

Mas nos últimos tempos, outros fatores se somaram a essa sobrecarga de felicidade. 

Não só o casamento com seu amor de tantos anos, que ele se sentia muito abençoado em ter conseguido… mas também com seu anjo. Sua pequena princesa, fruto de todo amor que sentia por sua companheira. Sua pequena estrela, que nem havia nascido e já havia conquistado o coração dos pais e de todos os seus tios babões. 

A princesa que fez ele reescrever todos os planos que tinha e dedicar suas noites e dias para se preparar para a chegada de sua filha.

E era por conta de sua princesa que ele estava em Incheon, buscando os últimos móveis e uma das últimas encomendas para terminar de decorar o quarto da sua pequena April.

Ele já tinha pego a maioria dos itens que tinha marcado em sua lista, mas ainda tinha algumas coisas a resolver sobre sua licença para os primeiros dias de nascimento da filha, quando seu celular tocou, mostrando o nome de sua rainha no visor.

— Bom dia querida!

— Meu genro, bom dia! — a voz gentil de sua sogra o cumprimentou. 

— Bom dia, senhora Jung. Aconteceu algo?

— Querido. — ele pôde ouvir a voz da esposa ao fundo, mas parecia dolorida. 

— Amor, o que houve?

— Nossa pequena está cansada de esperar e está tentando sair antes da hora.

— As contrações da Hye começaram e vamos levar ela para o hospital. — completou a mais velha. — Venha pra cá o mais rápido que puder, meu menino.

— Eu tô indo. Tá faltando algumas coisas, mas eu já ligo pra marcar outro dia. Pode avisar meus pais?

— Meu marido está falando com eles agora. Se preocupe em nos encontrar no hospital. — acalmou a mãe de Sunhye.

— Certo! Eu tô indo!

Ele se despediu das duas mulheres e começou a mandar mensagens para os dois responsáveis dos compromissos que faltavam hoje, dizendo que não poderia ir por conta das notícias que recebeu. Depois disso, entrou em seu carro e o ligou, começando a sair do local onde estava. 

Mas, quanto mais rápido ele queria chegar até as duas mulheres… mais Murphy dizia _“hoje não”_.

E isso se manifestou com os sons que ouviu no motor do carro. Barulhos altos o bastante, para ele parar na primeira oficina, onde encontrou um senhor de idade bastante gentil, que olhou o carro e mostrou para o mais jovem o superaquecimento no motor.

— Se tem amigos, seria bom pedir para algum deles vir te buscar. — sugeriu o homem. — Pode ficar na minha sala, para ter um pouco de privacidade.

Jongdae agradeceu o velhinho e entrou na sala, ligando para o primeiro número que tinha salvo no aparelho.

— Jun, por favor me ajuda! — Foi a primeira coisa que disse quando Suho atendera sua ligação

— Dae, se acalma! Eu não estou te entendendo.

— As contrações da Sunhye começaram antes da hora, mas meu carro superaqueceu e eu não consigo daqui! — o mais novo estava desesperado.

— Calma! — Junmyeon precisou falar mais alto, para fazer o tenor parar. — Onde você está? Eu vou te buscar e te levo pro hospital.

— Você pode vir?

— Posso, eu tô de folga hoje. — respondeu. — Me fala o endereço que eu estou indo te buscar. Nós vamos conseguir chegar antes da April nascer, Dae… mas preciso que, para isso, você se acalme e me diga onde está.

— Estou numa oficina mecânica em Incheon. É bem simples, mas eles estão ajudando. Anota o endereço.

E disse, meio gaguejando, mas de forma clara o bastante para o mais velho conseguir anotar.

— Fica aí Dae, eu tô indo te buscar.

— Obrigado, Hyung.

Eles se despediram celeremente. 

— Tome isso. — o senhor trazia um copo de água com açúcar. — É normal sentir-se ansioso com o nascimento dos filhos. Já tive dois filhos e cinco netos, é normal se sentir assim, mas quando vir o rostinho deles pela primeira vez, valerá cada minuto.

— Obrigado.

Enquanto essa conversa acontecia, Junmyeon começara a se trocar com rapidez, pegando todo o necessário para sair sem ser reconhecido. Seu telefone começou a tocar e ele deu uma pequena olhada no visor, o que o fez atender rapidamente.

— Bom dia, Suho! — a voz reconfortante do chinês o despertou dos pensamentos conturbados. 

— Bom dia, Xing. — respondeu o líder, com seu tom calmo. — Tudo bem? Como estão os seus projetos?

— Está tudo bem, estou com a manhã e parte da tarde livres hoje. — disse o mais jovem dos dois, num tom animado. — E os meninos, estão bem? Estou com tanta saudade de vocês.

— Os meninos estão bem, na medida do possível. Tem muita coisa acontecendo. — disse Suho num tom um pouco mais sério do que usaria no normal.

— Liguei em má hora? — indagou Yixing, um tanto preocupado.

— Não, é que recebi algumas notícias e estava tentando me organizar.

— É em relação ao Dae?

— Sim, é. Mas não é uma notícia ruim. — tranquilizou o outro. — É que Sunhye ligou pra ele avisando que as contrações começaram, mas o Dae ainda está em Incheon e o carro dele quebrou. Ele me ligou pouco antes de você e eu estava me preparando para sair.

— Precisa de ajuda em algo? Sei que estou longe, e os compromissos não me deixam ir pra Coreia com frequência, mas tem algo que eu possa fazer pra ajudar?

— Pode sim. Eu vou buscar o Jongdae agora e, como o Baek e o Jongin estão ainda no dormitório, eu vou avisar a eles antes de sair. Você conseguiria então mandar mensagem para o Chanyeol e para o Sehun? Os dois saíram cedo do dormitório e eu não vou conseguir falar com eles tão cedo.

— Sem problema, eu aviso os dois. — Yixing tranquilizou o mais velho. — Ah, eu posso avisar também ao Zitao sobre o nascimento? Ele estava planejando ir pra Coréia para visitar o pessoal e conhecer a nossa nova princesa.

— Pode sim. — Junmyeon confirmou.— Sei que o Tao ainda acha que não tem direito de se aproximar, mas ele é nosso amigo e o próprio Dae já disse que queria que ele soubesse do nascimento da April. Eles se apaixonaram pelos pijamas de animais e os sapatinhos que ele enviou. Até um pijama de leopardo ele enviou, e eu não faço a menor ideia de como ele conseguiu isso.

— Se há certas coisas que não podemos duvidar do Tao, um é sua habilidade como artista, dois é a dedicação que tem como lutador; e três, também no seu faro para comprar roupas.

— Verdade. Eu vou desligar agora.

— Ok. Vou avisar os meninos e ver se consigo limpar mais alguma coisa da minha agenda. Me deixem informado de tudo, por favor.

— Pode deixar.

Ambos se despediram rapidamente, e Junmyeon pegou o resto das coisas que tinha arrumado, além das chaves do carro, até descer correndo para a sala, onde Baekhyun olhava suas redes sociais e Jongin ainda terminava de comer seu almoço.

— Onde você vai nessa pressa toda, Suho? — provocou Baekhyun com um sorriso arteiro.

— Buscar o Chen! A Sunhye começou a sentir as contrações antes da hora e foi levada pro hospital para se preparar para um possível parto prematuro e o carro do Dae quebrou a caminho do hospital.

Isso fez os dois rapazes olharem para o líder.

— Puta merda! — exclamou o Byun. — Tem algo que a gente pode fazer?

— Tem sim. Baek, avisa o manager que estou indo buscar o Dae. — pediu o mais velho — Sei que o Min e o Soo estariam de folga hoje ou amanhã. Conseguem ver se eles podem vir pra cá?

— Eu posso ver se eles já estão aqui, já que normalmente eles saem bem cedo no dia de folga. — quem respondeu fora Jongin, com um sorriso gentil. — O Xiumin hyung eu não lembro se teria dois ou três dias, mas o Soo hyung ia pegar três dias de folga que ele deixou acumular. Eu posso checar se já chegaram em Seul, ir buscá-los na base e ir para o hospital com eles.

— Isso seria bom. E quanto ao Chan e ao Sehun? — questionou o loiro. — Um tá em reunião e o outro em photoshoot.

— Pedi para o Yixing avisar aos dois. É mais fácil ele conseguir fazer os dois pararem.

— Verdade. O hyung pode ser meio lerdinho, mas quando vem mensagem dele, a gente sabe que não é por qualquer coisa. — concluiu o mais jovem dos três que ali estavam — Vaí lá Jun hyung. Nós cuidamos do restante aqui.

— Ok, até mais! — Pegou a chave do carro, a máscara, e saiu correndo.

— Vou ir me trocar, hyung. — avisou o moreno. 

— Vai indo, eu resolvo com o manager e aviso os meninos do SuperM que não poderemos encontrar eles hoje.

E ambos começaram a arrumar as coisas, para ajudar seu amigo e sua família. 

_Enquanto isso, em outro ponto da cidade…_

Minseok e Kyungsoo estavam na sala próxima a entrada da base militar. Ambos estavam em bases diferentes e normalmente se encontravam naquele local nos dias de folga, antes de saírem para ver suas famílias. 

Mas hoje a programação seria um pouco diferente, graças a mensagem enviada por Jongin.

— Será que o Chen e a Sunhye estão bem? — se perguntou o mais velho. — Se nós tomamos um susto com a notícia, imagina eles?

— O Dae é certeza que em está pânico por estar longe. Já sobre a Sunhye, como não temos mais notícias além do que os pais dela a levaram para o hospital, eu não tenho certeza. — respondeu Kyungsoo, lendo as mensagens que havia em seu celular. — Mas o hospital tá fechado para evitar problemas. Conseguiu estender o seu período de folga?

— Mandei mensagem para meu capitão, mas ainda não recebi resposta. Então vou considerar os dois dias iniciais mesmo. Avisei meus pais sobre o tempo menor, mas ambos entenderam bem e mandaram eu dar os parabéns para os dois.

— Fiz o mesmo com os meus. Não ia conseguir visitá-los com calma, sabendo que nossa princesa está pra nascer e não estaria aqui para ver.

— Pra nós dois, isso foi sorte, Kyung. — ponderou Xiumin, com um pequeno sorriso. — Ela nascer justamente no nosso período de folga e antes do Suho ir para o alistamento dele. Podemos ver eles no hospital e não conhecer somente por fotos.

— Com certeza. Embora eu não esteja tranquilo com as contrações antes da hora. Jongdae e Sunhye sofreram muita perseguição dos haters, e não sei o quanto isso afetou os dois para chegar nesse ponto. — confessou D.O, num tom reflexivo.

— Eu sei. Mas… — O som de uma buzina cortou o que iria dizer, junto com um toque no seu celular. — Acho que nossa carona chegou.

— Então vamos lá. 

Ambos vestiram suas máscaras e chapéus e correram na direção do carro preto que havia parado na entrada do prédio.

— Boa tarde, hyungs! — Cumprimentou Jongin, com um sorriso. — Hoje, serei seu motorista até o destino indicado. — disse, fazendo os outros dois rirem.

— Nini, você tem que parar de imitar um motorista de Uber toda vez que vem buscar algum de nós.

— Mas é divertido Soo! — reclamou o moreno, enquanto colocava as coordenadas do hospital no seu GPS.

— Deixa nossa criança se divertir da maneira dela.

E com sorrisos sinceros, o trio partiu para o hospital. Eles dariam força para Jongdae, assim como ele dava forças para eles.

_No escritório da SM._

— Vamos dar uma pausa de quinze minutos para um café. — alguém disse.

Chanyeol levantou da cadeira, se espreguiçando. Estavam há mais de três horas discutindo sobre parcerias e colaborações e o rapaz só queria alguns minutos de tranquilidade.

Ele acabou puxando o celular, querendo ver algumas fotos nas redes, quando viu algumas mensagens e quatro ligações não atendidas de Yixing.

— Estranho… o Lay não costuma ligar durante a manhã. — Comentou para si mesmo, antes de abrir a mensagem.

_Chan, bom dia! Tentei te ligar, mas não consegui._

_Suho me pediu para te avisar que a Sunhye começou a ter contrações antes da hora e está indo buscar o Chen para levar no hospital. Eu já avisei também ao Hun._

_Qualquer coisa, liguem pra mim, estou limpando minha agenda para ficar livre e acompanhar vocês, mesmo que de longe._

Ao ler as palavras escritas, seu semblante mudou, e ele começou a guardar de forma apressada todas as coisas na mochila que tinha levado para a reunião.

— Park, onde você vai?! Nós ainda estamos no meio de uma reunião! — disse o assistente, ao ver o mais jovem se dirigir até a porta de saída.

— Eu não tenho como ficar! — exclamou, agitado. — A filha do Dae vai nascer e eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto meu irmão precisa de mim. Desculpem, mas isso não é algo que simplesmente dá pra adiar.

O staff ficou nervoso. Como conseguiria resolver isso? “Eu só preencho a papelada e sou o garoto de recados”.

— Podemos avisar para o manager e eu saio para ver eles. — sugeriu, ao ver a cara de medo do rapaz. Ele não deixaria alguém tomar uma bronca por conta de algo que ia fazer. — Aí você não toma bronca sobre eu estar saindo daqui no meio da reunião.

— Só tome cuidado para ninguém te ver no caminho. — pediu o staff.

— Fique calmo, não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes.

Ele sorriu para o outro homem, que suspirou e seguiu o mais alto para explicar que ele não iria continuar na reunião.

Depois de vinte minutos, explicando todo o motivo da saída, finalmente o manager autorizou a saída de Chanyeol, avisando que teria que aparecer na empresa na sexta-feira para terminar de acertar os últimos detalhes dos seus projetos. Coisa que ele aceitou sem problemas.

Ele poderia gastar mais tempo depois para resolver isso… Mas, suas prioridades agora eram outras.

Ajudar seu amigo e conhecer sua sobrinha estavam em primeiro lugar agora. 

_Voltando ao apartamento._

Sehun havia acabado de chegar no lugar. Após receber uma mensagem de Yixing em seu intervalo, o maknae deu um jeito de concluir seu ensaio o mais rápido possível e foi correndo até o apartamento.

— Hyung, alguma notícia? — perguntou, enquanto via Baekhyun terminando de colocar a jaqueta.

— Boa tarde, Hunnie. Suho me ligou, conseguiu encontrar o Dae, mas ainda estão no meio do caminho. O Chan está saindo do prédio e indo pro hospital, assim como Jongin, Minseok e Kyungsoo. Os três já estão no hospital com os pais dos dois.

— Isso é um problema, porque vai começar a hora do rush. — Ponderou o mais jovem, num tom sério. — E de Incheon até Seul vai ter congestionamento por conta do aeroporto.

— Pode acontecer dos dois não conseguirem chegar a tempo?

— Pode… Se pudéssemos achar uma forma de ir mais rápido entre os carros, ajudaria muito.

— Ir mais rápido… — murmurou o mais velho. — Já sei! Sehun, você ainda tá com aquela moto na garagem, certo? — o mais alto assentiu. — Você pode ir pilotando e buscar o Dae no meio do trânsito.

— A ideia até pode parecer boa, mas você sabe que o Suho vai me matar se me ver pilotando essa moto, Baek. — rebateu o mais jovem. — Ele já quase me matou em Lightsaber, e só não apanhamos em Tempo por conta do conceito.

— E você tem uma ideia melhor para ajudar o Dae chegar mais rápido no hospital? — Baekhyun rebateu, num tom anormalmente sério. — Sei que o Suho vai surtar e ficar puto da vida ao te ver nela, mas essa é uma questão de emergência e que requer medidas extremas. Ele está tão preocupado em conseguir trazer o Chen pra maternidade que ele não vai puxar nossa orelha agora.

— Tá certo, você me convenceu. Mas se eu tomar um sermão do Suho, eu vou te dar um cascudo, hyung.

— Pode ser, agora pega os capacetes, e vai logo! Eu vou para o hospital.

— Tá bom, mandão!

Ambos se olharam e foram cada um fazer a sua parte no plano de trazer o cantor para o nascimento da filha.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia nos outros locais, Junmyeon conseguira chegar até a oficina, abrindo a porta para colocar os itens mais importantes no carro, antes de anotar os dados da oficina e sair de lá, indo para o hospital em Gangnam.

— Você conseguiu avisar todo mundo? — questionou o mais novo.

— Sim. Tive também ajuda do Yixing, do Baek e do Jongin. Cada um avisou uma parte do pessoal, então ficou mais fácil de conseguir falar com todo mundo.

— Muito obrigado por estarem aqui comigo.

— Não agradeça, estaremos sempre aqui, se lembra? Somos todos um.

O carro conseguia percorrer as vias com certa facilidade. Enquanto Junmyeon dirigia, Chen estava no telefone com seus parentes, tendo mais informações sobre o estado da esposa.

— Ela ainda está no quarto. Estão esperando a dilatação aumentar para iniciar o parto. — explicou para o mais velho depois de desligar o aparelho. — Espero conseguirmos chegar lá antes de começar o parto. Quero estar lá quando isso acontecer.

— Fica tranquilo, nós vamos chegar lá!

O problema dessa afirmação teve início quando começaram a se aproximar da região onde o hospital se localizava. Uma grande aglomeração de carros estava travando os caminhos principais.

— Mas que trânsito é esse?! — praguejou o ruivo. — É quarta-feira, não deveria estar tão lotado, ainda mais com as restrições de locomoção.

— Eu realmente não sei. — Jongdae respondeu. — O que sei é que com esse trânsito a gente não vai conseguir chegar a tempo, hyung. 

E começou a se sentir triste. Ele realmente iria perder o nascimento da própria filha, depois de acompanhar toda a gestação com tanto cuidado.

Quando seus pensamentos ficaram mais pessimistas e estava começando a desistir, uma moto preta parou do lado do carro.

— Foi aqui que pediram uma carona expressa para o hospital?— eles ouviram a voz grave do mais jovem.

— Sehun, o que está fazendo aqui?! E por que está pilotando essa moto? — perguntou o líder, surpreso.

— Suspeitávamos que vocês poderiam estar presos no trânsito e o Baekkie me deu a ideia de vir de moto para levar o Chen hyung para a maternidade enquanto você leva o carro e o resto do enxoval, hyung.

— Eu devia bater no Baek por essa ideia arriscada. — começou Junmyeon. — Mas, dessa vez ele tem um pouco de razão. Dae, vai com ele, eu vou tentar um caminho alternativo e encontro vocês lá. 

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Suho?

— É melhor, ficarei muito mais tranquilo em saber que você já estará no hospital acompanhando o nascimento da April. Eu estarei logo atrás de vocês.

O mais jovem entregou um capacete para Jongdae, que o aceitou em gratidão, antes de sair do carro, subindo na moto.

— Segure-se hyung! — avisou o mais jovem. — Eu vou acelerar!

— Não exagera! Vá rápido, mas sem exagerar. — reclamou o mais velho.

— Fica tranquilo. Eu sei dirigir certinho.

— Desculpe, confio mais no Jongin dirigindo do que você.

— Hyung!

— Vai lá!

Com um aceno, a dupla partiu acelerada, enquanto o mais velho procuraria um caminho extra para chegar no hospital.

E, depois de quinze minutos de viagem de moto, finalmente Jongdae chegou no hospital.

Os dois correram até a área dos quartos, onde todos estavam esperando.

— Filho, que bom que chegou! — seu pai o cumprimentou. — Acabaram de levar a Sunhye na sala de parto! Já preenchemos a papelada e o médico está te esperando.

— Obrigado pai! Eu tô indo.

— Boa sorte, Dae! — Baekhyun torceu.

Ele acabou indo até o local onde o homem indicou, recebendo as orientações de uma enfermeira, que o preparou para o parto.

Após trinta minutos no quarto, o chorinho fino de sua princesa quebrou a quietude dos médicos.

— Você pode vir cortar o cordão da sua princesa. — disse o médico.

Com cordão cortado, pediram para o ele fosse se limpar e esperasse na sala, enquanto terminavam de limpar as duas, antes de levá-las para o quarto.

— E então? — foi a primeira coisa que ouviu todos perguntarem.

— April nasceu sem problemas. Três quilos e cento e vinte e cinco gramas e quarenta e nove centímetros. Estavam prevendo ela só pro início da semana que vem, mas ela queria estar aqui antes.

— Parabéns cara! — ele recebeu os abraços de cada um dos amigos, e os cumprimentos de Yixing, que estava em vídeo chamada com o grupo. — Agora nós temos uma princesa para cuidar.

E, mesmo com todas as confusões que passou para chegar ao hospital, Jongdae não se arrependia de nada. Já que podia contar com seus melhores amigos e tios babões para todos os momentos, bons ou ruins.

_E isso era o mais importante._


End file.
